Need to Know
by thatRandomGrl
Summary: (Sequel to Therapy Session :/s/8691412/1/Therapy-Session) as the Bat Team divides and conquers the mass thefts in the three locations, they begin to find out the suspect behind it all is Stephanie Brown's dad, Cluemaster. as Stephanie starts leaving abruptly, Jason suspects that there's more to her story than what she had already told before.
1. Secrets

**Need to Know**

**Chapter 1:**

"_Is everyone in place?"_ a deep, brooding voice sounded over the communicator. Batman found out earlier that 3 armed robberies were happening simultaneously in completely different parts of the crime-filled Gotham City.

"Yeah, Old Man! Golden Boy and I are near the docks." Jason said. In the background, Nightwing, also known as Dick Grayson loudly exhaled.

"Yes, Batman, Robin and I are around Wayne Enterprises." Tim, now known as Red Robin, responded.

"Good." Bruce's deep, masked voice sounded. Batgirl and I are near Crime Alley. Send a signal when what's done is done." Bruce ordered.

He took his finger off the communicator and glanced over at Stephanie Brown who was looking at the targeted building with her binoculars.

"Anything?" Bruce asked the platinum blonde Batgirl. She switched the settings continuously on the goggles from infrared, to ultraviolet, back to night vision.

"Not really…I'm surprised they haven't set off any alarms yet…They've"- RIIIIINNGG!

Stephanie and Bruce quickly turned their attention towards the jewelry store.

"I guess that's our cue!" Stephanie said. Batman dove down and glided to the skylight, followed by Stephanie. They crashed through the glass window panes and softly landed on the marble, tiled floor of the jewelry store.

"JEEZ, RED! Even when you don't mean to turn the Bat signal on, YOU DO!" Harley yelled at her friend and female partner in crime, Poison Ivy. Ivy scowled at Harley as she clenched the valuable jewels in her arms.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Harley snapped. She dropped the gems to the ground and came straight at Stephanie. Batgirl, being in the position Batman had been teaching her, ducked as the jester lunged for her. Harley was able to catch her footing, but it wasn't until Stephanie jammed her foot into the red and black clown's ankle when she fell. Stephanie quickly rose to her feet and knocked Harley out, stringing her from a lamp post outside as Batman dealt with Ivy. Poison Ivy dropped her jewelry to the ground and slowly prowled to the Dark Knight's side.

"Oh, Batman…you know you don't want to hurt little old me…" Ivy seduced. She then put her palm up to her pursed lips and blew pheromones in the detectives face. Batman pulled his head back and blinked 3 times. His eyes began to dilate and an unusual expression grew on the caped crusader's face. He leaned in closer as her scheming eyes looked into his. She pursed her lips, ready to give the dark knight the revenge all rogues have wanted to give him. Batgirl gasped as she walked in, fully aware as to what was about to happen. Before Batman and Ivy's lips could meet, he jabbed his knee into her abdomen, causing her to clench the recent wound. The crusader then grabbed her by her blood red hair, to lift up her head as Batgirl came up behind her, hitting a pressure point, sending her to the blackness of unconsciousness. Stephanie and Bruce looked at each other, trying to catch their breath. Not before long, the sirens of the cop cars began to sound. Both Steph and Bruce grappled to the smashed roof of the jewelry store and waited to hear back from the others.

"Hey, Bats…Big Bird and I are finished at the docks." Jason informed. In the background, an even louder huff from the background sounded.

"_So you're referring me to Sesame Street characters now?"_ Dick asked irritably.

"Wing boy, remember? We talked about this earlier with everyone else…be nice!" Jason taunted. Just as the conversation between Dick and Jason stopped, Tim came online.

"Okay Batman, Robin and I are done here…where do we meet now?" Tim asked.

"The cave…now." The caped crusader ordered. Batman turned off his communicator and headed to the bat mobile with Stephanie following.

Not long after, the Bats and Birds were standing in a semi- circle around the Bat Computer where Barbara Gordon, also now known as Oracle, was sitting. She stared at the computer, skimming through the information she had already uncovered.

"So, Bruce and Steph found Harley and Ivy, Tim and Damian found Mad Hatter and Scarecrow, and Dick and Jason found Two Face and Joker…" Barbara informed

"Quite a pair up…" Dick retorted.

"Before Damian and I took down the Mad Hatter, I remember him talking about a man named Arthur…" Tim remembered. Stephanie's heart jumped out of her chest, leaving her speechless. Questions spun around in her head as she questioned why her father, Cluemaster was not with the Injustice League.

Noticing Stephanie's quietness, Tim looked at her. Jason, looking at Tim, followed his gaze and he too started to look at Stephanie. Her face became red and felt like it was over a boiling pot of water. The pressure of what seemed like an hour of stare downs had finally broken her. She began to hyperventilate, and the next thing she remembers is her eyes becoming heavy. She remembered the terrified expression on Tim's face as she began to drop to the floor and then saw nothing but darkness.

"STEPH!" Tim and Jason harmonized as her head crashed into the Cave's floor.

All of the team members ran to Stephanie's side. Dick and Jason began fanning her off while Bruce and Tim checked her pulse and vital signs.

"Pulse Rate is high…everything else is fine as far as vital signs." Bruce informed in a serious manner.

"Will she be alright?" Barbara asked as she quickly wheeled herself to Bruce's side.

"I think she will, Babs. She just fainted." Tim reassured.

"Damian, get Alfred." Bruce ordered.

He scooped Stephanie into his arms and brought her upstairs, putting her into one of the bedrooms. Alfred immediately came up and gave Steph a quick check up based on his knowledge of First Aid and countless experiences with Bruce and his injuries. Alfred immediately pushed everyone out to work on the girl.

Just as Alfred closed the door, Tim rushed to the door, stopping himself with his hand. He lowered his head to the ground as Jason and Dick tried to comfort him. They rubbed his back and consoled their younger brother.

Hours were passing and the sun was rising. Tim never went to bed last night, not knowing was to expect from what had just happened. He sat in the hall all night, waiting for Alfred to reassure him with god news. Finally, Alfred came out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Tim stood up and met Alfred in the middle of the hall.

"How is she?" he asked eagerly.

"Just a slight concussion, Master Tim. She should be better in the next 24 hours." Alfred informed him.

Tim was finally able to breathe. He took a sigh of relief and expanded his mouth to a slight grin.

"Would you like to see her, Master Tim?" Alfred asked.

"It's like you read my mind, Al!" Tim replied. Alfred turned back around and quietly opened the door. As Tim walked in, he noticed the smiling face of the blonde haired girl he always recognized. Her head was wrapped in bandages as she lay underneath the sheets of the bed.

"Hey, Boy Wonder!" she said as her grin grew wider.

"Hey, Stephie." Tim said as he grinned back. "Feeling better?"

Stephanie scrunched her face up. "I think…I…I actually can't really remember what happened before hand…"

"We were discussing the possibilities of who was behind the huge theft by the rogues' gallery." Tim tried to explain. Stephanie only had gotten more confused. Jason began to walk in the room, quietly as Tim and Steph talked.

"…Arthur Brown..." Tim tried again, "Your father?" Stephanie scoffed.

"Don't be silly! My father isn't capable of doing that!" she said with a doubtful smile on her face. The grin faded away as she noticed Jason. Stephanie quickly stood up. Tim held his hands near her in case she fell. Her first few steps were to try to maintain her balance. As she stabled herself, she walked over to her bag that was on a chair, zippered it up, and threw it on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for me to go…" she said, looking at Tim.

"Oh, well, I could drive you. You just had a concussion and who knows what else you might have forgotten." Tim offered.

"Oh, no! I think I'll be fine" Stephanie declined. She quickly walked out the door of the Manor, hopped in to her car and drove off. Tim watched her as her car left the drive way off into Gotham city. He turned around to find Jason, who was leaning on the wall the whole time. He had a grin that reached from ear to ear. Tim threw his arms up in the air.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude! You just got _rejected_!" Jason laughed. Tim grimaced at his older brother.

"She probably was just a little disoriented. Just wanted to get home." Tim tried to ration.

"But don't you find it kindda funny how she knows who everyone is EXCEPT her dad? She EVEN remembers how to drive." Jason ruled out.

"I guess her dad really didn't have a big impact on her life, therefore causing her not to remember him?" Tim still tried to find a logical answer.

"Did your head get stuck in the mask?" Jason retorted, "It's obvious she's hiding something! Why won't you accept that?" Jason's voice began to rise.

"_Because she ALREADY told us her life story_!" Tim yelled. Jason's eyes grew wide on Tim's sudden outburst.

"Besides," Tim began in a quieter voice, "She knows she can tell me anything…I was the one she trusted…the one she loved…" Tim's face saddened. Jason picked his body off the wall and slowly walked over to this younger brother. As Tim's head lowered, a single teardrop fell from his face to the floor.

Jason hesitated, unknowing how to comfort Tim. He slowly put his hand on Tim's back and gave it a few awkward pats. Tim wiped his face.

"Don't worry…" Jason tried to comfort Tim, "she'll come around. I'll talk to her." Jason consoled. Tim looked up at his older brother. Jason nodded, reassuringly.

"I'll find out…"

_**A/N: so that was the first chapter to this sequel of the original one shot I made before called Therapy Session. I'd again, like to thank Spoiler1001 for giving me this idea of a sequel to her original idea of Therapy Session! And I hope you liked it, and I wish you all a good day and happy holidays. I would also like to take the time out to recognize the mass murder at an Elementary School that was in Newtown Connecticut. It's tragic to know that these children will not ever be able to experience the successfulness in life they were striving to achieve. I'm also worried for the children who had to witness it. I was in there shoes a few weeks ago and the images of my old classmate getting hit by a car just replays in my head. i'm going to finish this note with a Rest in Peace and I hope everyone has a happy holiday!**_


	2. Following

**Need to Know**

**Chapter 2:**

"Tim! Where the hell does your girlfriend live?" Jason asked over the communicator. He put his foot up on the ledge of the building he was on top of.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tim back talked.

"Uh…News Flash… you used to stop by her house almost every night when she was Spoiler!" Jason retorted.

"Exactly! I hopped from roof to roof…if you haven't noticed, addresses aren't ON roof tops!" Tim explained. Jason let out a huge sigh.

"Well, this doesn't help our little case, now, does it?" Jason mumbled under his breath. He panned the roof tops and streets of Gotham as thoroughly as he could.

"Just…look for a girl in purple! Can you do that?" Tim spoke up again. Jason shook his head, not amused with the detective skills Tim "apparently" had.

"Besides her _unaddressed-roof-top-number_, is there any specific place she likes to go?" Jason asked again.

"Hmm…well, she DOES like going to this little café that's on Gotham Avenue…" Tim recalled.

Jason let go of his communicator and continued to search the ground as he hopped from roof to roof to get to the café Tim was talking about.

During his time searching, he saw a platinum blonde haired girl. His heart jumped for a second.

_Could that be her?_ He asked himself. The girl looked about Tim's age and was wearing purple, as Stephanie usually wore. The girl looked from side to side and hurried herself into an alley way. Jason, still looking at her from the roof top, followed her. As soon as she was shadowed in the darkness of the alley, she began to switch her clothes into the uniform Jason always saw her in. Before she was finished putting her suit on, the sounds of drunken, laughing men began to enter the alley.

"We know you're in here, Blondie!" one of them sang. The others laughed as their friend continuously taunted Stephanie. Jason's eyes grew wider as he observed what was beginning to happen. He heard a slight gasp from Stephanie as she ran and hid behind a dumpster.

"C'mon, Girlie! There's no need to be afraid." Another friend called. Again, the laughter of the men filled the echoing alley way. Stephanie tried her best to get the rest of her suit on as fast as she could, but the men were closing in. The first man looked behind the dumpster where Steph was hiding. She gasped as the man grabbed her arm.

Jason quickly put on his red mask and dove down into the dark alley. He landed on top of the man behind the one who grabbed Stephanie. The man was unconscious on impact. As Stephanie tried to pull her arm away from the drunkard, the grip only had gotten tighter. The man turned around, distracted by the gun shot Jason made towards the other two men. Before Jason was able to point his gun towards the one on Stephanie, he was already on the ground by her kick to the face, and then the groin.

"I'm not stupid, Jay…I knew you were following me." Stephanie came out right away.

"Your Timmy-kinz was worried about you…" Jason joked around. She squinted at him, showing her lack of amusement. She then lowered herself to the ground to pick up her mask. He placed it on her face, and began to turn and walk away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Jason called after her. Steph continued to walk out of the alley way. Jason ran after her. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop in her tracks. She whipped her arm out of his grip.

"What, are you expecting me to say 'thanks'? Because if you are, you aren't going to get it." Steph told him.

"Well, I'm not going to lie; I _was_ waiting for something like that…" Jason said under his breath. Stephanie huffed.

"Men…" was all she said. She shook her head, still not amused. She began to walk again. Jason followed her.

"Why did you want to get out of the Manor so quickly?" Jason asked.

"I…I know I didn't belong there." Stephanie stammered.

"Steph, same as you, I'm not stupid…" Jason told her.

"I beg to differ…" she murmured under her breath. She sighed as he grabbed her arm again.

"Look, you fainted when we started mentioning your dad's name, and as soon as Tim mentioned him when you woke up, you wanted to ditch the house." She rolled her eyes as Jason explained.

"I know…I was there…" she retorted. Jason knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Look, how about you change and we'll meet each other at that little café Tim said you liked to go to." Jason made plans. "Besides, you probably never ate yet, and I sure as hell didn't eat either…" Steph sighed. She knew he was right when her stomach began to growl when he mentioned the café.

"Okay…" she said as she threw her hands in the air. "If it gets you to stop pestering me, sure." Jason smiled. Stephanie then went back to get her clothes she dropped to throw them back on.

As she walked away, Tim came on line of the communicator Jason still had in his ear.

"TELL ME you didn't just ask her out on a date!" Tim pleaded. Jason heard the anger in his voice, so he began to work with it.

"Well, what can I say? I saw her undressed…and not to mention, all the ladies can't stay off of me!" Jason responded.

"YOU WHAT?" Tim yelled in the ear piece. "YOU MOTHER FU-

"Tim…just walk away." Dick said as calmly as he could. Still, Tim kept yelling and swearing. All of a sudden, Jason heard a crash though the ear piece.

"ZIP IT, DRAKE!" Damian was heard in the background. Jason tried stifling his laugh as best as he could.

"Ready to go?" Stephanie said while coming out of the alley way. Jason took off his mask.

"Guess so…" he responded. They walked out of the alley way to Gotham Avenue. Jason carelessly threw his arm around the blonde headed girl. Stephanie began to get stiff in the shoulders.

"I suggest that arm finds its way back to where it came from." Stephanie said coldly. Jason quickly pulled his arm away. They walked the block the rest of the way silently, not knowing what to say to each other.


	3. Revealed

**Need to Know**

**Chapter** **3**:

Jason and Stephanie found their way at the end of Gotham Avenue where the café was. Outside were little tables and chairs for those who wanted to sit outside.

"FINALLY!" Jason said obnoxiously. "Why couldn't we just go from roof to roof instead of walked 500 god damn blocks to the place? Stephanie shook her head from Jason's exaggeration.

"Jay, it was only 2 blocks." Stephanie informed. Jason pulled up a chair to one of the outside tables. Stephanie walked towards him, ready to sit in the chair. Before she was able to take another step closer, Jason sat down in the seat and put his feet up. Stephanie crossed her arms as she stared at Jason. Jason looked up at the blonde girl.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She said nothing back, hoping he would get the message.

"Oh!" he said. He took his feet off the table. He looked back at her again for approval. Her expression said she was not satisfied even though she said nothing.

"Jason!" Tim spat over the communicator, "you were _supposed_ to seat her before you sat down!"

Jason rolled his eyes as he heavily exhaled. He reluctantly got off the chair, brushed it off and obnoxiously gesture her to sit in the seat.

"Thank you." She said politely. She sat down at the table, putting a napkin that was set up on the table on her lap. Jason rolled his eyes. He pushed her in as best as he could and went around to the seat across from her. As Jason pulled his seat closer to the table, almost immediately, a waitress was there ready to take their order.

"Hi! Would you like to start off with something to drink?" the little woman asked. She had her eyes fixed on Jason, barely acknowledging Stephanie.

"Steph, you start." Jason told her. The waitress made a quick glance at Stephanie.

"Um…I'll have a coffee." Stephanie decided.

"Okay!" the waitress said quickly, "and what about you, sir?" she said. She flirtingly smiled at Jason.

"Do you guys sell any beer?" Jason asked.

"No, but I'll find some for you!" she eagerly said. Jason smiled back at the waitress. With her eyes still fixed on Jason, she hurried inside to drop off her orders.

"Wow…you could almost hear the heart strings." Stephanie said to Jason.

"Yeah…" Jason responded, "I have that sort of charm." Stephanie rolled her eyes at his remark.

"So, getting back on topic, what is this…mysterious past you hid from everyone?" Jason said in his sly voice. Stephanie took in a deep breath.

"Well, as you know, my dad is Arthur." Steph started. She then lowered her voice as she began to explain. "He was in prison for most of my life. When he claimed to be rehabilitated and came back to Gotham without leaving out the little clues he used to, I became Spoiler to leave Bruce and the GCPD the clues. During the time I did that, Tim found out who I really was and began to help me during my little mission I put myself on. After that, I sortta found myself…attracted to him."

Jason busted out laughing as she finished her last sentence. "HAHAHA! YOU? And TIM? HAHAHA! So THAT'S how it all started! Do you know how noticeable it is? Because obviously, HE doesn't!"

Over the communicator, Jason was able to hear Tim grumbling in the background which made it funnier. Jason wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. Stephanie crossed her arms again giving the same unenthused stare she gave him before they sat down. He sighed.

"Sorry! Continue?" he asked. She exhaled and began to tell her story again.

"Anyway, not much long after, my dad broke out again with Czonk and the Electrocutioner by his side. When I heard about the news, my mom started to get addicted to pain killers. There really wasn't anything other to do than put back on my Spoiler costume. As I went on the case, again, ran into Tim and he let me work with him. Before we parted ways, Tim gave me a kiss." She smiled at herself. Jason quietly giggled to himself as she reminisced.

"So what else happened?" Jason said, trying to push the story along. By this time, the waitress came back with a full box of beer.

"Here you go, sir!" She placed the whole thing on his side of the table.

"Uh, what about my coffee?" Stephanie asked. The lady finally turned towards Stephanie.

"Ooh, sorry about that…see? We don't have any more coffee..." the waitress said. Stephanie turned towards Jason, giving him a distressing look.

"Right, well, um…that's too bad, because I only want 1 beer and I was also going to get a coffee." Jason smiled at the waitress.

"Okay! That will be right out!" the waitress said. She took out one beer from the box and lugged it back to the kitchen.

"Wow…" Stephanie said quietly.

"Go on…" Jason said towards Stephanie.

"Right…so, not long after that, I was kidnapped by the Gully Carson gang."

"Oh! I remember them…they worked with your dad, didn't they?" Jason interrupted. Stephanie nodded and continued her story.

"My dad was still in jail at that point, but he had the idea as to use me as insurance. But when Carson wouldn't give him his cut of the deal, my dad called Batman and Robin to the scene telling them that he was forced to go with Carson's plan because they were withholding me. When Tim had gotten to me, I insisted that he let me use y Spoiler suit. When he agreed, I sort of…made my little crush towards him known. After that, I decided to pay my dad a little…visit in jail."

"Ah, so you DO have a dark side, Steph!" Jason retorted. Stephanie quietly giggled.

Over the communicator, Tim began to speak to Jason again. "DON'T make her laugh! Only I can make her laugh!"

"GIVE IT A REST, DRAKE!" Damian shouted in the background.

"Pretty soon after," Stephanie started again, "Tim and I started going out, but still, I still had no idea who he was. Unfortunately, a time after that, I found out I was pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's child. But he left Gotham. I later found out that Tim disguised himself as this kid named Alvin Draper and he took me to Lamaze classes. I later gave birth to a baby girl. And if it wasn't for the help of Tim, I…probably wouldn't have been able to give her up for adoption. The feeling was painful, but I needed to give her a chance to have a better life." Stephanie lowered her head to her lap as a single tear fell from her face. Jason reached over to rub her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Tim yelled over the communicator. The sound of a slap was made over the ear piece. "Ow!" Tim yelled again.

"Shut the HELL up, Drake!" Damian yelled. Jason ignored the rest of what was being said as he turned his attention back towards Stephanie.

"One night I was on patrol when I ran into Tim. He looked like he was into this girl named Star that he and I saved. I got mad and I wouldn't talk to him for several months. But when Tim went to Tibet on a secret mission, I knew I wanted to be closer to him. Bruce and the Birds of Prey began to train me. This is also when I found out Tim was Robin. I also made friends with Cass who was Batgirl at the time. In exchanges, I gave her reading lessons. Then one day, Bruce happened to think I wasn't 'hero material'…but I still never took off my cape. Tim and I still patrolled together. Not long after, the US government got a hold of me and my mom and told us that my father died. I guess I was a little shocked, and I went off on a little…'crime-fighting-rampage'. I cut off ties with Tim for a bit and I hunted down Riddler to get a better idea of who he was. When I made peace with my father's memory, Tim and I rekindled our relationship. When I thought of my father one time, I remembered telling him that when I was eight, my babysitter tried to…rape me…he then died about 8 days after over an apparent drug overdose…" Stephanie continued.

"Are you sure it was a 'drug overdose'?" Jason asked.

"I always had this one little thought that maybe it was my dad, but I refuse to believe it." Stephanie replied. The waitress finally came back out with the coffee.

"Here ya go! Would you like anything else?" the waitress flirted. Jason smiled at her again.

"I think we're good for now."

"Just call me if you need anything…" The waitress said. She gave him her phone number. He smiled at her again.

"Thanks." He replied. She then went back into the café still keeping her eyes fixed on Jason. Jason pushed the coffee towards Steph.

"Thanks, Jay!" she smiled. She took a sip of her coffee and continued her story.

"Tim's dad soon found out who he really was, and told him to hang up the cape. When Tim was forced to live a 'normal life' for a time, I made myself a Robin costume and snuck into the Bat cave. I insisted that Bruce trained me as his 'Girl- Wonder'. He put me through several months of living hell and gave me a costume that was pretty much the same design as Tim's. But that training didn't get me very far…I would up making mistakes of not listening to Bruce on 2 missions. He stripped me of my Robin title because 'he couldn't trust me in the field'… when I tried to make it up to him, I wound up getting captured and tortured by Black Mask. When I escaped, I made my way to Leslie where I was at the point of death. I was severely wounded, but thankfully, I survived. Leslie ad I then went to Africa as I spent my time as a missionary during my recovery."

"So…you and I are sort of alike…rising from the dead and stuff?" Jason explained.

"STOP FLIRTING!" Tim said over the communicator.

Stephanie smiled at Jason's remark and continued.

"When I came back to Gotham, I went to the same school as Tim under a different name for my protection against those who though I was dead and those who still wanted me dead. I worked beside Cassandra and I counted her as my successor. When Bruce was dead, Cass felt that there was no more reason for her to where the Batgirl costume. She gave it to me and I began to save people. When Barbara Gordon figured it out, she was a little reluctant because she remembered the mistakes I made in the past with the whole Gang war and stuff. But I shut her up when we needed each other to stop the drug called Thrill being manufactured my Black Mask and Scarecrow. Barbara then became an assistant professor at my school so we could keep in touch. She also made me the Batgirl suit I now wear."

Jason nodded his head as if he understood.

"During the same time, Dick and Damian became the new 'dynamic duo'. To this day, the little demon span and I barely get along…"

Jason chuckled.

"Who does?"

"Watch it, Todd!" Damian said, over the communicator.

Stephanie laughed at Jason's remark.

"The funniest time I think I will EVER remember of Damian was when Super girl got mad at him for calling me 'Fatgirl'!" Jason chuckled with Stephanie.

"I think he has a little crush on you!" Jason told her.

"SHUT IT, TODD!" Damian yelled over the communicator.

Stephanie then finished her story.

"After we found out the Bruce was alive, he tested me disguised as the Insider. He gave me his approval after we reconciled our differences bringing me to where I am today."

"Wow…you left out A LOT when we were discussing our pasts the other day…"

"Just like you probably did with everyone else…I'm only telling you this because it matters because of the situation I was in." Stephanie explained.

They sat at the table for a while before the waitress came back.

"Do you need anything else?" she said, still having her eyes fixed on Jason.

"Yeah, we'll have a pie to go." Jason ordered. The waitress quickly ran back inside and packed up to pieces of pie. She ran back out with a full pie in hand. She placed it on Jason's side of the table, still paying no attention to Stephanie.

"Thanks! Now…where's the bill?" Jason asked. The waitress sat on the table and started caressing Jason's arm.

"Oh, that was all for free." She said. Jason looked at Stephanie with the same look she gave him when she needed her coffee. Stephanie hopped off of her chair, pulled the waitress by her high, brunette ponytail, and knocked her to the ground. Jason put money on the table, took the pie and the two left the café.

* * *

As they arrived at the Bat Cave, Tim was glaring at Jason as Damian stormed over. The boy kicked Jason in the shin and then knocked him to the ground.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON FATGIRL!" Damian yelled at Jason as he quietly moaned on the ground. Stephanie helped Jason up as Damian started coming at her throat as well.

"And WHY did you leave so much out about your life?" Damian snapped in a quieter tone than what he had with Jason.

"Damian, are we really going to start the fighting again?" Stephanie asked.

"You got to do, what you got to do!" the boy retorted.

"I was afraid that none of you would trust me after telling you!" Stephanie confessed. Tim walked over and amorously gave Stephanie a hug

"You know we can trust you…like you said, you came back. You possessed what a lot of us don't have: persistence. Even though Bruce told you to stop the crime- fighting, you continued to do it until he accepted you." Tim comforted. Damian made a gagging gesture as he put his finger in the back of his throat. Stephanie smiled lovingly at Tim. They hugged each other again. Dick then walked up clearing his throat.

"Babs found the hideout of Cluemaster." Dick informed.

"Great…" Jason remarked. As they made their way to the Bat Computer, Tim turned to Stephanie.

"So, what was with the whole incident with you fainting from the mere mention of your dad?" he asked.

"He was said to be dead so many years ago…I guess I just couldn't believe what was being said in regards of who was behind everything."

"I know what you mean." Tim agreed as he made a head gesture towards Stephanie.

"I guess fake deaths run in your family…" Tim joked around. Stephanie smiled at him as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

As Tim and Stephanie walked up to the Bat Computer, Barbara was already sending out coordinates.

"Suit up." Bruce then said once again. They all put their costumes on and headed for the Batmobile once again.

_**A/N: so that was the end of this sequel! Again, I'd like to thank Spoiler1001 for this brilliant idea! I loved making the little Damian-quotes in between! Hehe! Well, again, if you have any story suggestions or ideas, contact me and I'll see what I can do! I hope you all have a Happy Holidays and I will write soon! **_


End file.
